Carta a un amor Imposible
by Perlita Malfoy
Summary: Hermione debe despedirse. Él ya no la quiere perder. DUDA EXISTENCIAL: ¿Sera posible que la maldad y el poder puedan separarlos?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione era consciente de que tenía que despedirse de Draco. Debía dejarlo ir, sabía que el fin ya había pasado. Sabía que su destino se cruzó con el del Rubio. Pero sus destinos no eran caminar hasta el final juntos.

.

.

.

.

Hermione doblo la carta y llamo a Pan (su lechuza) para entregarle el sobre sellado y con el nombre Draco Malfoy escrito en el sobre.

-Entrégasela Pan.- Hermione no supo que eso sería lo último que diría en su vida. El ave no fue lo suficiente rápida para salir antes del ataque. Los pocos Mortifagos que quedaban sueltos, andaban en busca de los fieles a Harry Potter. Participantes activos en la batalla de Hogwarts habían sido capturados por Mortifagos y a unos cuantos los habían encontrado muertos en diferentes lugares de Gran Bretaña. Los Mortifagos seguían enojados por la caída del señor oscuro, y querían venganza, fueron cazando a personas cercanas a Harry.

Las primeras capturas fueron las primeras bajas, Lavender Brown, Parvatil Patil, y Hannah About. Fueron subiendo, hasta dar con el padre de Luna, la abuela Tonks. Y finalmente los Weasley. Aunque a estos últimos no los pudieron tocar. Los encantamientos protectores que habían colocado habían funcionado bien.

Pero Hermione… Hermione era otra cosa. Se había ocultado en otra parte. No le quería causar a Ron el mismo dolor que Draco le había causado a ella.

Esa noche Yaxley había dado con ella, había localizado a Pan ya que la Lechuza entraba y salía del ministerio. Yaxley supo cómo atacar. Solicito refuerzos y dieron con ella. Explotaron la casa, como si se hubiera tratado de algo que hacían frecuentemente.

Hermione quedo inconsciente al instante. La explosión fue tan fuerte que Pan al salir disparada por la ventana choco contra el árbol que había en el jardín trasero de la casa de Hermione. Y ahí se quedó. La lechuza chamuscada de las alas. Inconsciente también por el golpe que se llevó.

.

.

.

-Han tenido noticias de Hermione?- pregunto Ron en la cena como todos los días desde hacía una semana.

-no Ron.- contesto Harry, todos en la madriguera estaban más que preocupados, Hermione no se había aparecido por el ministerio desde hacía poco más de una semana, y apenas dos días antes habían descubierto que su casa había sido destruida.- los demás aurores y yo tratamos de deshacer los hechizos protectores, pero Hermione era muy lista, aún hay hechizos que no podemos romper. Nadie puede cruzar la línea, lo intentamos cuanto podemos.

-PUES NO ES SUFICIENTE!- grito Ron-DEBES HACER MAS… ES HERMIONE!

-YA BASTA RONALD- le grito su madre.- NO ES JUSTO QUE PRECIONES A HARRY, HACE TODO LO QUE ESTA EN SUS MANOS, PARA LO POCO QUE TIENEN TRABAJANDO EN ELLO, CREES QUE EL NO SE PREOCUPA POR HERMIONE? CREES QUE EL NO ES CONCIENTE DEL PELIGRO QUE CORRE?

-lo se mama.- dijo Ron- Perdón hermano

-no te preocupes Ron.- dijo Ginny.- ya verás que vamos a saber dónde está, y la vamos a rescatar.

-pero es que, tengo miedo, y si no la recuperamos pronto? Como a Lavender? O a la abuela Tonks?

-la recuperaremos con vida. Eso tenlo por seguro amigo.- le dijo Harry, con tanta confianza en sí mismo que sus miedos se apagaron, aunque no completamente.

.

.

.

Él quería cambiar el presente. Viajar al pasado y acabar con todo desde la raíz. La lealtad que su familia profesaba a Lord Voldemor fue la causa de que ahora, Draco Malfoy, no pudiera ser feliz con la chica que amaba.

Su padre, desde que tenía memoria, o incluso antes, le había hablado de lo decepcionado que estaría si se unía a una sangre sucia. Su madre, siempre le hablo de las chicas que consideraba, "las mejorcitas" para su hijo. Para Narcissa Malfoy, ninguna mujer era lo suficiente buena, o de familia de sangre pura que considerara la futura esposa de su hijo

-que tal una de las hijas de los Greengrass?- dijo una tarde

-no mama, ni Daphne ni Astoria me interesan- contesto Draco

-bueno, entonces la chica Parkinson- dijo Narcissa con despreocupación

-ni loco

-entonces quién? No me vallas a salir con que se te pego el mal gusto por juntarte con la sangre sucia Granger- dijo Narcissa con algo de gracia

-te parece si hablamos en otro momento? Estoy fastidiado el día de hoy madre.

-está bien cariño, pero recuerda que tienes que ir pensando en la familia, quiero que dentro de 10 años un Malfoy me diga Abuela.

-ya veremos madre.

En ese momento, la chimenea se ilumino de verde y su padre apareció de entre las llamas.

-Narcissa… Draco…- dijo Lucius Malfoy con poco aliento.- me acabo de enterar… de lo que le paso a la sangre sucia Granger.

La sangre pura de Draco se le fue toda a los pies, subió a su cabeza y volvió a sus pies en menos de un latido, se sintió mareado, sabía que si su padre traía noticias de algún sangre sucia, eran malas noticias

-que sucede Lucius?- pregunto Narcissa

-Su casa… Los Mortifagos... Explosión…- fueron las únicas palabras que Draco escucho, salió a toda prisa hacia su habitación, chocando con cuanta cosa se pusiera en su camino.

´no´ pensó ´Hermione no´

Tomo su escoba y salió por su ventana, no supo a donde se dirigía hasta que llego a casa de los Crabbe… el señor Crabbe fue quien lo recibió, igual de rechoncho que el hijo, aunque un poco más alto.

-Draco, a que le debo el honor de tu visita?- Pregunto el regordete

-no te hagas el listo conmigo Crabbe!- dijo Draco en su tono más despectivo.- sé muy bien que tú y varios otros están detrás de las capturas a los leales a Potter a mí no me engañas.

-no sé de qué hablas

-A MI NO ME VAS A VER LA CARA CERDO ASQUEROSO.- Grito Draco mientras apuntaba con se varita a la yugular de Crabbe- YO SE QUE TU ERES UNO DE LOS MORTIFAGOS ENOJADOS, ACASO QUIERES REUNIRTE CON TU HIJO?

-POTTER PAGARA POR TODAS LAS MUERTES CAUSADAS AQUELLA NOCHE, LA DE MI HIJO INCLUIDA- grito Crabbe- TENIA SOLO 17 AÑOS, TENIA UNA VIDA POR DELANTE, TENIA…

-NO TENIA NADA! –defendió Draco- TU NO VISTE LO QUE OCURRIO, FUE SU CULPA, EL MISMO PROBOCO ESE INCENDIO EN LA SALA DE MENESTERES. EL IDIOTA NO SU PO COMO DETENER LAS LLAMAS, Y ACABO CON TODO, INCLUIDA SU VIDA. NO CULPES A NADIE MAS, NI SIQUIERA A POTTER, DE LAS IDIOTECES DE TU HIJO. AHORA- dijo presionando su varita aún más en la garganta de Crabbe- ME VAS A DECIR DONDE TIENEN A HERMIONE.

-Hermione?- pregunto Crabbe sorprendido

-DONDE TIENEN A GRANGER!?

-awwww… al pequeño Malfoy le importa la vida de la asquerosa sangre sucia?- pregunto burlón el gordito.- que diría tu padre, muchacho… que diría tu padre si se entera que le quieres dar un nieto con sangre sucia como la de esa asquerosa Granger…

-No.. Metas.. A mi padre.. En esto..- dijo Draco. El rubio se concentró. Nunca había hecho eso con tanta rabia dentro, cuando hacia aquello que estaba a punto de hacer, tenía miedo. –_IMPERIO- _la cara de Crabbe fue de perdición, como si no supiera en que año estaba- dime Crabbe- susurro Draco- dime donde tienen a Hermione Granger. Dime quienes más están involucrados en esto.

Cuando Draco obtuvo lo que fue a buscar a la mansión de los Crabbe, hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer ni bajo el mando de Voldemort. Algo que solo haría por ella. Por Hermione.

-AVADA KEDAVRA

.

.

.

_CONTINUARA…_


	2. Chapter 2

El hecho de que Hermione este desaparecida no quiere decir que te alíes con uno de tus enemigos escolares, traidor y tirano. Y todo eso era lo que definía a Draco Malfoy.

-Ya. En serio.- le dijo Harry a Draco- ¿a qué has venido? No creo nada de tu interés por Hermione.

-Eres un imbécil Potter. ¿Tu amiga está en peligro y no me ayudaras a rescatarla? Creí que querías terminar con todo ese rollo que tienen los Mortifagos. ¿Que crees? ¿Que terminara ahí? Pues no, primero será Hermione. Después tu amigo Ron. O su mamita. Incluso tal vez esa estúpida de Weasley… tu noviecita.

-Con ella no te metas Malfoy

-Entonces no seas idiota Potter

-¿Que me asegura que no es una trampa, que me haría pensar que no es una carnada para atraparme primero? Ya tienen a Hermione. Pero al que quieren es a mí, y si mal no recuerdo, tú eres un Mortifago al igual que los demás.

-Bien. Si la encuentras torturada y muerta, caerá sobre tu conciencia por no escucharme Potter.

Draco salió de la oficina de Harry más furioso de lo que llego. Aun no podía creer lo idiota que podría ser Potter. Y terco.

.

.

.

-¿¡Pero que rayos Harry!?-pregunto Ron con los cabellos de punta

-Así como lo escuchan- aseguro Harry más confundido que nunca.- me dijo que es posible que él sepa donde tienen a Hermione.

-Y porque no tomaste un puñado de Aurores y fuiste a donde esta Hermione. Pueden estarla torturando en este momento, no te das cuenta

-No ron- dijo Ginny.- Harry hizo bien, que tal que, como dice, puede ser una trampa.

-Entonces que harás?- pregunto Ron

-Creo que llamara a Kingsley, el sabrá que hacer y me ayudara.

.

.

.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escuchaban los gritos en toda la casa. Era un lugar frio, pero ella no lograba identificar donde estaba, la ceguera por el dolor físico era más notoria a cada minuto.

Pero ya era rutina, la torturarían hasta que se quedara sin voz, cada día hacían lo mismo

-Dinos donde se esconde Potter- decía la voz de una mujer.

-No lo sé. Se los he dicho. No sé dónde está. No he hablado con él desde hace más de un mes

-MIENTES! – grito la mujer- CRUCIO!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los primeros tres días Hermione se resistió a hablar, Yaxley era al único que veía a la cara. Los demás tenían sus máscaras. MORTIFAGOS. Sintió miedo cuando los vio. Pero sabía que Harry era más importante para la comunidad mágica que ella misma.

Tras una semana sus ojos se le nublaban después de los primeros Crucios, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había visto el sol entrar por una abertura de una cortina, pero incluso así no sabía si era de día, o solo una luz de la calle. ¿Estarían en un vecindario muggle donde ningún mago pudiera buscarlos? ¿O quizá en una de las mansiones de los mismos Mortifagos?

DRACO

El pensamiento de ese rubio lo acompañaba a cada momento. ¿Estaría Draco entre esos Mortifagos? ¿Estaría el disfrutando del espectáculo? ¿Qué le haría después de sacar la información que querían? ¿Dejarían que Draco la matara? ¿Lo obligarían a matarla? ¿Se estarían burlando los demás mortifagos de lo patética que era Hermione por enamorarse de un seguidor del Lord Oscuro cuando ella luchaba al lado del gran Harry Potter?

DRACO

Las lágrimas de Hermione ya no eran por el dolor físico de las maldiciones, eran por él… su amor imposible. Su figura platónica. Y eso, le dolía más allá del alma.

.

.

.

Hermione, ¿dónde estará? ¿Quiénes habrían ido por ella? ¿Yaxley? ¿La señora Zabinni? ¿Parkinzon? Draco juraba asesinar a cada uno de los malditos mortifagos que tuvieran algo que ver con su captura. Era precisamente por esto que él no le había confesado su amor aquel día en Hogwarts. Él nunca se hubiera perdonado que le pasara algo por su culpa. Pero aun así, nunca le perdonaría a Potter el ser tan imbécil como para no confiar en él.

PLOFF!

-señor Malfoy?

-¿Quién eres?- la pregunta era idiota, puesto que se trataba de un Elfo Domestico

-¿Es usted Draco Malfoy?

-¿Quién te envía?

-me envía el señor Potter, señor. Mi nombre es Tinky.

-¿Potter?- Draco estaba más que confundido.- ¿y para que te envía ese idiota?

-el señor Potter le envía un mensaje con Tinky, señor. El señor Potter le dijo a Tinky que le informara que se verán hoy antes del último rayo del sol, en la entrada de visitas al ministerio, antes de que los trabajadores salgan, y para que ningún mago mortifago los vea. Por eso escogió la entrada de visitas, muggle, señor.

-muy bien. Gracias. Ve y dile a Potter que ahí estaré. Y que no olvide llevar a pocos aurores, los más fuertes, pero que sean pocos.

-claro señor- se escucho otro PLOFF y la Elfo Domestica desapareció.

.

.

.

-Ginny quiero que te quedes aquí- le suplico Harry

-No me pidas eso. Tengo miedo de perderte.- dijo la pelirroja

-Yo soy quien teme perderte Ginny. Por favor. Harían cualquier cosa para que me rindiera. Piensa en ti. Y en nuestro bebe.

-Pero Harry… no quiero que vallas, te quiero a mi lado, ¿recuerdas el "juntos para siempre"?

-Te querré en las buenas, y en las malas. Pero esto es peor que eso Ginny.

-NO. ME NIEGO A QUEDARME AQUÍ- le grito la pelirroja.

-Ginny por favor. Podre concentrarme más si tu estas aquí con tu madre, sabré que estas a salvo, y te prometo que estaré bien. No me pasara nada- dijo Harry para tranquilizar a su mujer

-¿Lo prometes?

-te lo juro, por nuestro hijo, que voy a volver.

-Ven Ginny- dijo la señora Weasley.- Te preparare un tónico para los nervios

Harry salió de la madriguera, quería llorar, ¿qué pasaría si no regresaba? ¿Qué pasaría si su hijo corría la suerte de crecer sin su padre? "NO" pensó "YO REGRESARE".

-¿Pensabas ir sin invitarme?- pregunto una voz a su espalda

-No te quiero ahí, tampoco quiero perderte Ron. Tu madre jamás me perdonaría si te pasa algo.

-A mí no me puedes negar que valla, es mi decisión, yo no soy tu esposa.

-pero eres mi hermano. Ya es bastante con saber, o pensar, en lo que esos malditos le estarán haciendo a Hermione.

-Precisamente por eso. Si fuera Ginny y yo no te quisiera llevar, ¿qué harías?

-No quiero que vayas a hacer una estupidez Ron.

-Está bien.

Y así los dos amigos partieron al encuentro con Draco Malfoy. Pero no irían solos, también los acompañarían Kingsley y otros tres Aurores.

.

.

.

_CONTINUARA_

**Hey gente. ¿Cómo están? Pues, después de unas semanas de estrés, me toca relajarme, y mi mejor forma de hacerlo es escribir. Aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Ustedes que creen que pase con Hermione? ¿La encontraran a tiempo? Yo espero que sí. ¿Creen que Draco y ella puedan ser felices?¡ TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE SI!.**

**GRACIAS por leer las locurillas que salen de mi cabeza. LOS AMO. 3**


End file.
